pose_fxfandomcom-20200213-history
Lil Papi Evangelista
|relations=Angel Evangelista (fiancée) |house=House Evangelista House Ferocity (formerly) |occupation=Owner and Manager of Esteban Martinez Talent Management Dealer (formerly) Student (formerly; graduated) |season=Season One (8 episodes) Season Two (9 episodes) |first=''Pilot'' |last=''In My Heels'' |actor=Angel Bismark Curiel }}Esteban Martinez-Evangelista, commonly known as Lil Papi, is a young man who, having lived long on the streets of New York City, is taken into the wings of Blanca Rodriguez and her new house. Against the rules for his keep, he regularly sold drugs in secret to stay afloat. When he caught and forced out of the house, Papi relocates to Pito, continuing to deal on the streets until his arrest prompted him to find a new home within the ballroom community, briefly in the House of Ferocity but being brought back to Evangelista. Esteban managed to receive his GED through the years back in Evangelista and becomes romantically invested in Angel. He supported her career path into modeling, wishing to take on the role of manager. Biography Early Life Papi had previously lived between foster families before he eventually left to the streets.[[Pink Slip|1.07 Pink Slip]] Joining Evangelista Having witnessed newcomers House Evangelista challenge legendary House Abundance, Lil Papi approached Blanca Rodriguez and her children outside the Ballroom, requesting to join their house. Though he was informed that they had not won the walk, Papi wished to join now and work alongside them. Before he briefly left to retrieve his belongings, he was informed by Angel that the house had rules that included no use or distribution of drugs, no gentleman calls, and any collected resources are shared amongst the children.[[Pilot|1.01 Pilot]] Damon Papi encountered and walked with Damon, in which the two conversed about the trip to watch ballet on stage. When asked to see him someday performing, Papi joked about the price of attending. A whistle redirects his attention to a man with whom he offered drugs. Though Damon warned about selling drugs publicly, Papi informed Damon that Blanca could only know if he were to speak about it. The two eventually separate, Papi riding his skateboard away.[[Access|1.02 Access]] Christmas & Snow Ball to be added[[Giving and Receiving|1.03 Giving and Receiving]] Patty Late for the Ball, Papi answered a call from a woman at the door. After asking if she was an undercover police officer, he attempts to offer her marijuana; though she asked about Angel and offered to drive him to the Ballroom, Papi excitedly grabbed his jacket and hurried. He also persuaded her to join in entering the building before regrouping with House Evangelista.[[Mother's Day|1.05 Mother's Day]] Intervention to be added[[Love Is The Message|1.06 Love Is The Message]] Ballroom Victory Readying to walk in the upcoming Ball category, Papi and others once more commented on Pray Tell playing Love Is The Message again, though Blanca informed them that Costas Perez had passed away recently and to be sympathetic of his grieving. Dressed in a green track clothing and chains, Papi walked on the floor and found himself astonished as the judges gave him a perfect ten score, winning Grand Prize. Souring Decisions Pager to be added[[Pink Slip|1.07 Pink Slip]] Disowned from Blanca to be added Arrest and Release to be added Joining Ferocity Lil Papi encountered Blanca outside the ballroom halls. He disclosed that he had been arrested a night prior and moved away from selling drugs; he also informed her that he joined a different house headed by Lulu and Candy Ferocity. Returning to Evangelista Attending the balls for the night, Papi continued to serve his Mothers Lulu and Candy Ferocity; missing Lulu's drink order, he was ridiculed, though he blamed that the music left him unable to know what she wanted. Papi, then, watched as Elektra Evangelista approached to co-Mothers of Ferocity and began to read them both in the presence of ball attendees and the other children of their house, he standing in shock and awe. He was invited to leave the House of Ferocity, rejoining the House of Evangelista, which he agreed to do. He was followed by Cubby and Lemar. Set to perform a house challenge against the House of Ferocity, he participated alongside Ricky in displaying butch queen realness.[[Mother of The Year|1.08 Mother of the Year]] Papi, under Blanca Evangelista's guidance, finished his education, receiving a GED.[[Acting Up|2.01 Acting Up]] Flourishing Romance To be added[[Worth It|2.02 Worth It]] Personality Lil Papi is street-wise and savvy. He has a playful attitude and has a sibling relationship with the children of the House of Evangelista. Relationships Romances *'Angel': Though they initially started out as a sibling bond between the two of them, Papi and Angel gradually developed their relationship after Papi's return to Evangelista. Maturing, he often created different modeling polaroids of Angel at home, some later used an attempt of Angel seeking a modeling career. Growing protective of Angel, he, alongside Blanca Evangelista, went after a perverted photographer that clocked, photographed, and threatened her when she was unable to pay for her photos, withholding explicit material of her. Dealing with Angel's upset from being rejected by the modeling agency, Papi and Angel began a romantic relationship, though it became strained due to mixed signals and missed dating opportunities. Despite this, he supports Angel's decision to pursue her career. Friends *'Pito': Papi was momentarily cared for under Pito after running away from a previous foster home in New York City. While under his roof, the two dealt heavily in drug distributing on the streets. *'Blanca Rodriguez': *'Damon Richards': *'Pray Tell': *'Ricky': *'Miss Ford': Enemies *'Lulu and Candy Ferocity': Papi sought the House of Ferocity post-release from jail for a possible drug connection. Escaping the life as a dealer but wanting to avoid Blanca Evangelista, he was taken in by the co-House Mothers Lulu and Candy. The interactions becomes volatile with time, as the mothers continously treat Papi as a servant rather than a child under their care, leading him to leave the house with Elektra Abundance back to the House of Evangelista. Gallery |-|Promotionals= Pose_lilpapi.jpg |-|Videos= Pose Season 2 Angel & Lil Papi Teaser FX Trivia *Lil Papi expressed being an equal-opportunity lover. Behind the Scenes *David Lavallee Jr. is a stunt double for Angel Bismark Curiel in the role of Lil Papi. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:House Ferocity Category:House Evangelista